


Steve teaches Blaine to box

by HeronRainwater



Series: Blaine Stark 'verse [17]
Category: Glee, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But a really strict coach, But only because he cares, Steve is lovely, blaine anderson stark, blaine stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeronRainwater/pseuds/HeronRainwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Maybe boxing isn’t for me?” Blaine offered.<br/>“We haven’t actually started yet.”<br/>"Right."</p><p>Steve teaches Blaine to box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve teaches Blaine to box

**Author's Note:**

> The boxing talk in this was what I picked up from Google so I can't promise it's correct. But I tried!

“My dad put you up to this, right?” Blaine asked, staring doubtfully at the punching bag hanging in front of him.

“Not at all,” Steve said, his eyes lingering briefly on Blaine’s fading black eye.

“Steve,” Blaine raised an eyebrow.

“It was more of a suggestion,” Steve dismissed, “It was my idea to see it through.”

“Why?”

“Because I know what it’s like to be the kid who gets beaten up all the time, and I’m not letting you be that kid anymore.”

“Steve, this is really nice of you, but you don’t have to-”

“Don’t mention it, I want to. Now drop and give me twenty.”

“I- pardon?” Blaine frowned.

“Push-ups,” Steve said with an encouraging nod, “Boxing’s pointless is you aren’t working on building up your pectoral muscles and your biceps. Go on, get to it.”

 

“Stand here- no, take a step back or it’s gonna hit you in the face.”

“Maybe boxing isn’t for me?” Blaine offered.

“We haven’t actually started yet.”

“Right.”

“The first thing to remember is to keep your eye on the bag. Treat it like it’s a person; focus on it. But don’t focus on one spot, or else you aren’t gonna take it all in.”

“Got it.”

“Okay. Good. Now you’re gonna hit it.”

“What, right now?”

“Well, you’ve got the gloves on and everything now, why not?”

“I don’t think I like the gloves. I don’t know if this shade of blue is my colour.”

“Blaine, you’re stalling.”

“Sorry.”

“Turn to your right,” Steve sighed, “Feet apart, elbows bent. Fists up.”

“Like this?” Blaine turned his head to Steve.

“Eyes on the bag,” Steve smiled, “But yeah, like that.”

“Now I hit it?”

“Now you hit it,” Steve nodded. “Right fist snaps forward. Ground yourself or you’ll lose your balance.”

Blaine took a breath and hit out. The bag swayed.

“Well…” Steve ran a hand through his hair, “That wasn’t a bad first try-”

“That was terrible,” Blaine interrupted, ducking his head.

“Eyes on the _bag_.”

“I should just give up now.”

“You aren’t giving up now,” Steve insisted, “Try again; punch the bag, don’t push it.”

“Can’t we just call it a day?”

“One good hit or thirty push-ups; whichever you’d rather.”

“Steve, that’s _evil_ ,” Blaine scowled.

“That’s army discipline,” Steve shrugged, “Which is it gonna be?”

Blaine huffed and turned himself to the right. Steve grinned.

“One good hit,” Blaine repeated, “And then I can stop?”

“For today.”

“One good hit,” Blaine muttered, “One good hit. I can do that.” Feet apart. Elbows bent. Fists up. Deep breath. Right fist snaps forward.

“Better,” Steve grinned, “ _Much_ better.”

“I wanna do that again.”

“I thought you said you wanted to stop?”

“Changed my mind.”

“Okay. Again.”

                

 


End file.
